Happy plus three
by Thatsillyprofiler
Summary: happy's ole lady arrives, but wait there's more


Authors note:

I don't own SOA that's the amazing Kurt Sutter, i do however own Nikki and Kade

Happy watched as Kozik drove a cage into the TM garage, a woman was asleep beside him and a small bundle in the back

"Happy, give's us a hand!" he said as happy wiped his hands and walked over, looking to the car he came face to face with Nikki, Kozik's little sister, her bruised, and broken face pulled at his heart, then he looked toward the bundle in the back, a little boy laid fast asleep in his chair.

Picking the woman up he carried her inside and lay her on the couch. Tara who had been called by jax walked in with her first aid kit swinging over her shoulder "what happened?" "Her now far gone ex found out that the baby she was carrying isn't his" he said as tara nodded "Hap, the boy's yours, nikki told me before she passed out, it was an early delivery so she couldn't tell whose it was until she was alone with the baby" he said as happy looked at the small sleeping boy "looks like you" Gemma said as he looked to her "he is mine" he said as the woman woke and looked at Kozik "Koz?"

"Your safe, I got you to charming, where happy is" "you told him?" she asked as she looked around at happy "yep, why didn't you tell me?" "Because happy I was scared, and I confided in Koz, but well the truth is out now, so, go ahead, hate me" she said as he shook his head "can't" he said as he touched her jaw "I told you, I could never hate you" he said as she looked toward the boy "did you give him a decent name?" "No, his name is pitbull"

"What?" Chibs asked as the guys came out of the garage "Pitbull" he muttered as she cracked up "Kade, his name is Kade Alcide La Brava" she said as she grabbed her sides "You couldn't tell me that last time we hooked up?" "Nope. We had been followed. That's how tray knew" she said "it's also how we got this" she said rubbing her small belly "you fertile freak" he smirked as she nodded "we'll you fucked and run so, yeah" she smiled as the little boy woke and began crying "Kade" nikki cooed and he quietened.

Picking him up, Kozik held the little boy to him and kissed his cheek "my little man" he said as he placed him in nikki's lap "hey, baby" she smiled as Happy sat down. All the guys tried to look busy but they couldn't keep their eyes off the scene that was folding out in front of them "Happy, hold your son" she said as he picked him up. The little boy leaned back and ran his fingers over happy's jaw "dadada" he said as Kozik cracked up "he hasn't done that before" he said as nikki hushed him "yeah boy?" happy asked as the little boy snuggled into happy's neck.

Nikki watched as happy placed their son on the bed he was still fast asleep and would be for a while. "So this one's mine too?" "Yeah, last time we hooked up" she smiled as he nodded "sorry I didn't tell you" "I'll live" "Happy, really, when tray had the amniocentesis done I had no idea they were testing his DNA too, against the baby's he wasn't a match as father. So he attacked me. I ran to Lorca and he called Koz" she said as he nodded "our children are how old?" "2 and 5 months" she replied as he nodded "so in four months I'm going to have another child?"

"Yeah, maybe less, Kade was born 3 and a half weeks early" she said as he nodded "better buy a house then" "Happy no special treatment" "When it's safe for you to get a tat, your getting a crow" "Um, about that" she said as she lifted the sleeve of her shirt and covering half the top of her arm and shoulder was a magnificent crow, one happy had designed but smaller on paper, was now large and menacing "got it when Kade was 1 and I stopped breast feeding" she said as he kissed it "I like it" he smiled as she nodded and he touched her belly

"Boy or girl?" "Dunno" she replied as he looked at her "don't know?" "Went for all the checkups and they asked and I said no" she said as he nodded "fair enough" he said as she kissed him "I'm sorry" she said as he shook his head, "don't be" he kissed her again harder this time but as they lay down, Kade screamed out "easy son" happy said as he picked him up "dad's here" he said as nikki smirked "I'm sorry I forced you into this" "don't be, he is mine, so I should step up" he said as she smiled sadly "I didn't want you to feel forced into this" "I'm not" he said as she nodded

So Wadda ya tink? Lemme kno!


End file.
